When a Slytherin loves her
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: When Scorpious aka Scorp first see's Lily he cant belive how as his best friend Al puts it "Bloody perfect" she is. Scorp whats to do something but how cound he with a whole Potter and Weasly family bahind Lily


When a Slytherin loves her 

* * *

The first time I saw her

She was sitting there with all her family swarmed around her. She had been placed in Gryffindor of cores, there was only one potter/weasly not sitting celebrating and that was Al, my best friend the only one he knew me and never judged for my name. He looked disappointed but only slightly. He was the only one of his family who was not in Gryffindor. He had always told me he chooses to be in Slytherin but I was not so sure. Well I was pleased he was in Slytherin otherwise I don't know how I'd of coped with all the disgusted looks as I walked down the halls to my classes even form my fellow Slytherins.

She turned round and looked at Al and for the first time I properly saw the little Potter girl. Her eyes where and amazing green, more bright and sparkling then her brother, her hair was long and wavy reaching her waist it almost looked like fire. I could not help but stare. It was almost as if she was apologising to Al but he smiled at her and she grinned back showing a set of strait white teeth. Everything about her was perfect.

"I'm glad she's in Gryffindor" Al said, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yer?" I replied, She was beautiful and everything about her made me want to...

"Yer and I mean it, she's so like mum it's unbelievable, dad says she'll be causing more trouble then James in no time" Al laughed and he sounded like he meant it but I knew he wasn't being truthful, I knew him to well. Her eyes like rare emeralds, her lips a amazing shade of red that was not fake, her small elegant body.. "Scorp are you listening to me?"

"Ummm what, yer sure I was listening, your happy Lily's not in Slytherin" I stumbled

"Humm well we better be getting to be the dormitories now anyway, you coming? Al said with a interested look on his face. I had not noticed that people where leaving the Grate Hall.

"Coming" I said getting up form our bench

"Al, Im really sorry" I turned round to see her standing behind us, she was smaller than I realised, her voice fitted her perfectly she sounded like bliss to me.

"What, I no Lil I never expected you to be sorted into Slytherin your way to nodal for us right Scorp?" Al joked

"Umm right, yer" I stammered, she was watching me with her big green eyes now

"So you Scorpios Malfoy, you're not at all what I expected" She laughed

"Ow yer what did you expect?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know.

"You look to nice" She giggled, and then she turned and skipped towards her cousin Rose who was giving me a mistrusting look.

Al and I walked in silence down to the Slytherin common room but once we reached our dormitory Al started to look like had something he had something to say.

"Come out which it Al, what is it you want to say" I asked confused and a little worried. Al looked startled then glad

"Ok well...ummm...what do you think on Lil?"Al asked. I looked up, not sure how to reply

"She's nice, very Potteresk" I murmured climbing into my bed

"You're such liar Scorp, I saw you staring at her and by the looks of it so did Rose. I've never seen you look at some one that way" Al said, not sounding cross at all.

"I...I...Sorry" I muttered "I did not mean to stare it's just... I don't know"

"She's to friking perfect?" Al suggested

"Yer" I said

"Ok well, I don't really mind just I know if you do do something James and the rest of them are probably going to kill you, but don't let that put you off!" Al laughed and for the first time that night Al sound truthful.

* * *

Two years later

"Hay Scorp, what you up to?" Lily asked creeping up behind me

"Ow nothing just reading a book that's all" I replied, my heart beating 100x faster than before. I was sitting under a tree next to the lake away from all the shouting and chatting on the grounds around the school.

"Cool, where Al, I thought he'd be with you?" Lily asked.

"Ow" of cores she was looking for Al, why else would she come to talk to me "He's up in our common room finishing some homework and probably stalking Violet at the same time, he said he'd be out later" I said trying to sound jokingly

"Ok well can you tell him I'm looking for him..." Lily muttered with a smile, she turned around and was about to walk away when

"Lil wait" I shouted, she turned

"You've never called me Lil before" Lily said, sounding confused

"Ow well ummm" I stuttered, now was the perfect time, there was no one around, no one to stop me. "Look Lil, I was wondering"

"Hey Lil, you coming" Someone shouted interrupting me. Lily looked around, It was Hugo shouting looking down on us from the slight hill that sheltered my private tree.

"Yer, I'll be there in a minute" Lily yelled back "You and the others go ahead, I'll catch up" She looked back at me, all my previous confidence gone. "What where you saying Scorp?" Lily asked

"Ow nothing don't worry" I muttered looking back down at my book

"Ok, well see you around" Lily said running back up the hill

"Shit" I said to myself "I'm only in bloody love with you"

* * *

Christmas

"Wake up, wake up. You two, your both useless, its Christmas day and you two are still in bloody bed" Lily yelled at use as she threw the door of Al's bed room open, that I was sharing with him over the holidays as my parents had decided to go away to Amsterdam for Christmas and I had not intention of going with them.

"Fine we're awake, ok Lil!" Al grumbled back

"Come one Scorp!" Lily yelled as she yanked me covers of me "Ow umm" I was sleeping shirtless and suddenly Lily had gone bright red as she stood next me staring at me. "Ummm well see you to down stairs, hurry cause mum and dad want to start the ummm presents" and then Lily was gone still very red.

"Looks like someone noticed you've been working out." Al smirked nodding and my six pack

"Ow shut up" I grinned pulling a shirt on as we headed down stares grinning from ear to ear

"Good morning boy" Mrs Potter said giving us both a hug. Most the Potters had been very excepting to me giving the exception to James who was pleasant enough. Even the Wesley's where nice to me.

"Good morning" We said in chorus as we went towards the kitchen table to sit down for breakfast

"Nope, we're opening presents first then breakfast" Lily smiled, then going very red again when she court my eye.

We all sat around the Christmas tree we had all decorated two weeks ago, Al sneaking a silver snake charm on the tree when everyone's back was turned. We swapped gifts and to my surprise Lily, Mr and Mrs Potter and even James had got me a gift, I smiled because I was able to give them my gifts without making them feel awkward. Al of course got me a book about hidden symbols that he knew I had wanted for ages but I knew it cost lodes! James had got me a small broom stick figure of the latest best broom, Mr and Mrs Potter got me a hat, gloves and scarf set in emerald green (Lily's shade of green) and Lily herself had got me a big box full of Wesley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise. It was defiantly a good lot this year!

The last gift to be give was mine to Lily, it was only small but I hoped she liked her, she tore of the silver paper and revelled a black box with a small Malfoy family crest the corner, she looked at then opened the small box, inside where a pair of earrings with snaked that dangled down and emerald eyes glinted from there delicately engraved faces.

"Ow Scorp there wonderful" Lily said flinging her arms round my neck

"Well since there's no female Malfoy's and mum has millions of jewellery I thought you might like them" I muttered

"I love them" Lily said, taking her snow flake earrings out and putting her snake ones in. I smiled and Al sniggered.

Later that day when the Wesley's had joined us and we had all eaten out share of Christmas dinner everyone milled about some listening to the enchanted radio, Al and James in a fierce battle of chess and Hugo and Teddy playing a loud and foul mouthed game of exploding snap, I went outside into the garden to get some air.

I had not realised that it was already dark outside, snow lightly fell to the ground not yet staying. I smiled to myself. This Christmas had defiantly been the best he'd ever had. There had been no family argument and no one had bought up any mention of a war. And everyone was happy, even him.

"Scorp?" Lily whispered uncertainly as she joined him in the darkness

"Yes Lil?" I muttered looking down at her perfect more adult like face

"I really do love the earrings, there so... you" Lily said looking up at him. It was true she really did love them, she had worn them all day and everyone had commented on them saying how beautiful and probably precious they where, one in a million.

"What do you mean there so me?" I asked not understanding

"Well" Lily said, even in the dim light he could tell she was blushing again, she had done that a lot around him today he thought "Well, your mysterious and rare just like the snakes" Lily whispered

"I thought they'd match your eyes, there the same as the snakes" I replied. Then Lily hugged me again more intense this time, longer. I raped my arms round her waist a buried my face in her fiery hair. The she drew back looking up at me. I loosened my arms round her waist but I did not let go

"Scorp?" Lily asked quietly

"Yes Lil?" I replied. She was looking in my eye's and it was like she understood everything, how the first moment I saw her I was in love with her, she finally saw my attempts at asking her out, she understood that I did not care what out families would think or do. She finally knew that all I wanted was to be with her. And she wanted it to

"Scorp" She whispered again, but this time is did not sound like a question, she was aying my name just for the sake of saying it.

"Lily" I replied and before ether of us could think or do anything else we where kissing each other, we where entwined and it felt as if we where one. And for those what felt like hours it was pure bliss. But then

"Lil... what?" It was James and he had found us and like Al had said two years previous he was probably going to kill me, he looked like he wanted to. But as I tried to withdraw myself from Lily held tight refusing to let me go. I smiled.

"For god sake James, let them be! It's it like they haven't been in love with each other for bloody years" Al was behind James on hand on his brothers shoulder. James although obviously not happy with the new development turned away and headed toward the living room.

"What's going on" It was Mr and Mrs Potter. And now I felt nerves

"Lil and Scorp had been snogging" James yelled. Everything suddenly went very quiet

"Well it took them long enough" Mr Potter laughed. A smile flooded both mine and Lily's faces. Lily buried her face in my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Scorp" Lily whispered

"I love you too, I always have!" I smiled back

"I know my love" Lily laughed, and then we where kissing again, more intimately and passionately that before.

I was in love with the Potter girl and the Potter girl was in love with me.


End file.
